Liberian Girl
by Ms. New York
Summary: H/M. A small fluff songfic, nothing major and nothing depressing, a happy story. A night with Hawkeye and Margaret after returning from a event. Rating for a tinsy thing. :D Please, please review. :D :D


**Liberian Girl**

A/N: Hi! What's up? Got a short one shot H/M by a Michael Jackson song called "Liberian Girl". I don't own the characters or the song, hope you enjoy. :D Wrote to calm my nerves after something going on in my life. I apologize if not in character. Please review.

_Naku Penda Piya-Naku Taka Piya Mpenzwe (I love you too, I want you to my love) _

In her sequin blue knee-high strapless dress with a scarf around her neck, the woman danced. Her hair was up in a braided bun with pearls dangling from her ears and upon her neck. The woman had a ready smile. Returning from a party that she attended with her companion, the two were taking their time walking home. That companion, who was sharing the dance with her, observed this as well as the makeup perfectly put on. For a moment, as he was dancing with her to invisible music, he could have sworn that he saw her eye twinkling and he actually saw her light blue irises under the moon. They were like water, pure and soft.

_Liberian Girl, _

_You came and you changed my world _

_A love so brand new_

_Liberian girl…. _

_You came and you changed me girl _

_A feeling so true _

He smiled widely, showing his white pearls. He was wearing his tuxedo that looked like midnight at the moment. He couldn't help it, whenever he was around her he had to smile. He loved her so much. There was nothing he wouldn't do for her. Hawkeye Pierce owed it to her, she filled his life. Margaret Houlihan was his angel.

After the war, he searched for her since the last memory he had was their last shared kiss. He found Margaret at Fort Ord and not a surprise, she was the head nurse. The woman was flattered when Hawkeye came to find her and admitted his feelings towards her. She admitted hers too and told him that at the 4077th, she hid hers all along. The two wanted each other but not marriage just yet. What they had right now was great. Hawkeye has been thinking about it though, he already had a ring prepared.

He twirled her, watching her dance and seeing her happiness. "I love you, Margaret," he whispered in her ear as she twirled back to him. The two started to walk again and Margaret was hiding her smiles. He held her tight through the darkness.

_Liberian Girl_

_You know that you came and you changed my world _

_Just like in the movies _

_With two lovers in a scene_

_And she says "Do you love me." _

_And he says endlessly…_

_"I love you, Liberian Girl"_

She halted in her tracks once more, looked at him, blushing and looked down at the ground of brick. Margaret's hands freed her from him and then once again moved to his shoulders. Her glaze has given Hawkeye an extra grin. His heart was pounding probably one hundred beats a minute. She then tippy-toed reaching Hawkeye's lips as she pushed hers to touch his for a long moment. Still kissing, the man's hands reached to her waist lifting her off the ground. Her smooth legs went around his waist as she tightens her grip tremendously on Hawkeye. Her small hands moved to the back of his neck.

_Naku Penda Piya-Naku Taka Piya Mpenziwe (I love you too- I want you to my love)_

When finished, she went back standing next to him, and gripping his hand so the fingers linked. Hawkeye kept admiring her, and Margaret knew that he was admiring her.

_Liberian Girl… _

_More precious than any pearl_

_You love so complete _

_Liberian Girl… _

_You kiss me then ohh the world_

_You do this to me. _

They walked home, never letting go of one another. Margaret didn't want to let go since she knew this was love. This was true love unconditionally. Not like Donald, Donald never made her feel complete. Hawkeye—he made her feel like a lady, a queen. That was the one thing that the pointless war did: bring them together. She didn't know that Hawkeye was thinking the same exact thought every day.

After a few minutes, they arrived at the two-story home of Hawkeye Pierce. He unlocked the door and the two walked in—Hawkeye first leading Margaret in. She grinned as her free hand switched on the light.

"Margaret," he called behind him, pulling her to him in one tug. He touched her hair then gave her a peck on the lips. "You get yourself comfortable and I'll meet you upstairs."

"Ok," she answered, and then sprinted upstairs to prepare herself.

Hawkeye rushed for the champagne, glasses and matched in the kitchen. There were already candles in his room. As he scurried for these things, he hummed a romantic tune to himself.

_Liberian Girl,_

_You know that you came and changed my world_

_Just like in the movies with two lovers in a scene_

_And she says "Do you love me?" _

_And he says endlessly _

_"I love you, Liberian Girl"_

_Naku Penda Piya-Niku Taka Piya Mpenziwe (I love you too-I want you to my love)_

Margaret washed off her makeup quickly and dressed up in her fine lingerie that Marilyn Monroe would wear. She then went to the bed setting her in a sexy position watching and waiting for the door to open.

He came in holding his items in his hands, eyeing the woman. _Oh yes…_ he thought. _I'm getting lucky. _Right where he stood, he set the champagne, glasses and matches on the floor next to him followed by stripping down to his briefs showing off his so called sexy body. Margaret giggled at the sight, Hawkeye roared as if he was a lion for a minute. Once finished, he lit the candles and pour the champagne leaving on the end table on his side of the bed.

_Liberian Girl…_

_You know that you come and changed my world _

_I wait for the day _

_When you have _to_ say "I do." _

He literally jumped into bed lying next to Margaret on his stomach. He jumped diving style. His fingers traced from her bare thigh to her face, holding it with his left thumb and index finger. Her eyes looked at him with admiration and affection.

"Are you ready?" Hawkeye questioned.

"Mmmm…" Her hand touched his fingers and in a low but understandable voice responded, "I'm always ready."

With that, Hawkeye grabbed her and started kissing her passionately underneath the candlelight.

_And I'll smile and say it too _

_And forever will be true_

_I love you, Liberian Girl_

_All the time. _


End file.
